


Queen of saiyans

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [65]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Sarah, la regina madre di Vegeta. E’ una mia Oc che ho creato per Dragonball New Adventures.





	Queen of saiyans

Queen of saiyans

 

  


 

Cap.1 Vestito nuovo

 

Sarah si passò la mano sulla lunga gonna rossa che indossava, si poggiò una mano sul ventre e girò su se stessa, facendo ondeggiare il vestito.

“Non ho mai avuto un vestito mio” sussurrò, guardandosi allo specchio. Le sue iridi color dell’oro brillarono e socchiuse le labbra piene in un sorriso. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando il soffitto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.

< Quella specie di sacco che dovevo indossare non era per niente paragonabile a un vestito, anche se lo avevano tutti quelli appartenenti al mio popolo >.

“Sei bellissima” si sentì dire e si voltò, sorridendo, riconoscendo il suo sposo.

 

[103].

 

  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4DBjqvBQ4U.

 

Cap.2 Re e regina dei saiyan

 

Re Vegeta le posò una corona sul capo, sopra i soffici capelli mori e le sorrise.

“La mia regina” disse. 

Sarah gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, stava ritta sulle punte dei piedi.

“Vostra” sussurrò.

Re Vegeta le sorrise.

“Sarete il faro del nostro popolo” rispose.

< Non vi merita, esattamente come un codardo come me. Non sono degno di stare accanto a una guerriera così bella e fiera > pensò.

“Non sopravvalutatemi. Siete voi il re della nostra gente, è grazie a voi se sono liberi” rispose Sarah. Sorrise. “Scimmione del mio cuore” lo punzecchiò.

 

[104].

 

  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSk5SBLlch0.

 

Cap.3 Il perdono della regina

 

Celipa s’inginocchiò su una gamba sola e chinò il capo, il viso coperto dal caschetto dei capelli neri e le spalle che le tremavano. Dimenava furiosamente la folta coda di pelliccia castana.

“Mia signora, vi prego. Comprendete il mio gesto. Io e mio marito volevamo solo un bambino”. Strinse le labbra e appoggiò le mani sul pavimento. Esalò un prolungato respiro e alzò il capo di scatto. “Se proprio dovete punire qualcuno, punite solo me. Mio marito Toma voleva solo rendermi felice”.

La regina Sarah appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Lo sapevi che avere un figlio con la magia contravveniva a tutte le regole della nostra tradizione”. Si piegò e le porse la mano. “Però, se avessi sempre rispettato le antiche leggi, oggi saremo ancora schiavi. Vi perdono” disse.

Celipa allungò la mano e la prese nella propria, mentre Sarah l’aiutava a rimettersi in piedi.

“Ora non vi crucciate più. Tenete il bambino nascosto al popolo, che nessuno sappia della vostra gravidanza. Io e il re faremo in modo che non si sappia” promise la regina.

“Che gli dei polpi vi proteggano sempre, mia sovrana” sussurrò Celipa con tono riconoscente.

 

[202; doubledrabble].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0btIoezNGU.

 

Cap.4 Madre e figlio

 

Vegeta si portò alla bocca il bicchiere colmo di aranciata, sorseggiandone il contenuto. Dimenò i piedi fuori dal letto e guardò le spalle di sua madre, la donna era intenta a colpire davanti a sé con pugni e calci. Finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere e si sporse, appoggiandolo sul bordo del comodino. Si alzò in piedi, si affiancò a lei ed iniziò a dare colpi a sua volta, imitandola.

Sarah abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, vedendo che il bambino si muoveva come lei ed iniziò a diminuire la velocità, facendo in modo che memorizzasse ogni suo movimento. 

Continuarono ad allenarsi insieme. 

 

[103].

 

 

Cap.5 Rimprovero

 

Vegeta si alzò sulle punte e ridacchiò, iniziando a calare una lucertola sul piccolo Tarble addormentato nella culla. La madre lo raggiunse con un colpo alla nuca, facendolo gemere di dolore e gli tolse la lucertola dalle mani.

“Devi smetterla di fare dispetti al tuo fratellino. Cerca di comportarti da fratello maggiore” si lamentò Reghina. Raggiunse il davanzale della finestra e vi appoggiò l’animaletto. “Inoltre questa creaturina non ti aveva fatto niente” lo rimproverò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.

“Madre, era un gioco innocente” si difese.

“Vegeta, questo non è un comportamento adeguato al futuro re” lo rimproverò la donna.

 

[103].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0btIoezNGU.

 

Cap.6 Veki e Vegeta

 

Veki incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Certo che è proprio un fortunello. Lui nascerà qui a palazzo in tutte le comodità. Verrà su viziato e un po’ incapace” disse.

Sarah guardò sua figlia e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

“Hai sempre amato i bambini. Non sei felice di avere un fratellino tuo, adesso?” chiese.

Le iridi color nocciola di Veki divennero più scure.

“Tranquilla madre, mi occuperò io di lui. Questa è una promessa” disse la bambina. Dimenava la coda castana, facendo ondeggiare il mantello vermiglio che indossava.

“Ti ringrazio, piccola mia” rispose Sarah.

 

[100].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72y_biusjUM.

Reghina è un personaggio di Vegeta4ever.

 

 

Cap.7 Il figlio della regina

 

Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, il labbro inferiore gli sanguinava e il suo occhio era nero.

“Non hai un briciolo della potenza di nostra madre” ringhiò Veki.

Vegeta serrò i pugni e si rialzò in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano e sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

“Ora non c’è più quella ‘mocciosa’ di Reghina a guardarti le spalle. Vuoi andare da nostra madre a piagnucolare per farti salvare?” chiese Veki.

Il bambino gettò indietro la testa e urlò di rabbia, la sua aura fece sbattere la sorella contro il muro.

“Io sono _Vegeta-sama_ e non ho bisogno di nessuno!” urlò Vegeta a pieni polmoni.

 

[106].

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpnxCHSHwM4.

 

 

Cap.8 Il timore di Sarah

 

Sarah cullava il neonato tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé. Vide dei filamenti di luce lunare entrare dalla finestra e ghermire il bambino, gemette e indietreggiò allontanandosi dalla finestra, si piegò in avanti e lo adagiò nella culla.

“Non avrai mio figlio!” gridò, alle due lune argentee e immense che risplendevano in cielo. Chiuse la finestra di scatto, si voltò e cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando. “Perché gli dei hanno deciso di maledirci? Perché?” gemette, stringendosi le spalle e cullandosi avanti e indietro.

Il piccolo Vegeta nella culla scoppiò a piangere, dimenando mani e piedi, il viso congestionato e arrossato rigato dalle lacrime.

 

[102].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDGDbyrVx4E.

 

 

Cap.9 La figlia della regina

“Come possiamo crescere una figlia quando siamo due semplici schiavi? Questo farà anche di lei una vittima” gemette Sarah. Era seduta sul letto e si passò la mano sul ventre rigonfio coperto dalla casacca marrone che indossava, la catena legata al collare al suo collo cigolava.

Vegeta senior, seduto al suo fianco, la avvolse tra le braccia e le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Ce la faremo, la proteggeremo, vedrai” la rassicurò.

Sarah appoggiò la testa su quella di lui, i capelli a fiamma del giovane uomo avevano dei riflessi vermigli.

“Speriamo di riuscirci, amore mio” esalò con voce rauca.

 

[100].

 

  


Scritta su Differente di Nek.

 

Cap.10 L’amore del re

 

Vegeta senior cadde carponi davanti a lei e gli prese le mani tra le sue.

“Io non potevo essere più fortunato di così. Ti ho conosciuto e ho capito che ti amavo. Sono notti che non dormo, pensando che te lo devo dire” gemette.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Sarah.

“L’unica certezza che ho è che m’importa di ‘noi’. Ti prego non mi lasciare mai andare. La purezza dei tuoi intenti nei nostri giorni disumani è qualcosa di speciale, regale” disse.

Sarah prese le mani di lui nelle proprie.

“Potremmo morire da un momento all’altro” sussurrò.

“Il mio amore è differente, non ha bisogno di per sempre” ribatté Vegeta.

 

[108].

 

 

Scritta su Differente di Nek.

 

Cap.11 Un amore differente

 

“Sei l’unica certezza che ho. Il mio amore si distingue in mezzo al niente” disse Vegeta senior. “Il mio amore sarà anche la somma dei difetti, non cambierò mai, ma non voglio lasciarti andare”.

“Vegeta…” esalò Sarah.

“Un giorno distruggerò queste mura, abbatterò gli dei e ti libererò da questa torre. Non ho risposte, coraggio o capacità, ma troverò la forza di salvarti. Fidati di me, ci sarà un modo!” gridò lui.

“Anche se tu dovessi fallire, rimarrò al tuo fianco. Ti sceglierò per sempre tra la folla.

Danza con me, come al nostro primo incontro” mormorò Sarah.

“Ogni volta che vorrai, mia regina” promise Vegeta.

 

[106].

 

 


End file.
